ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Suno
Suno is a young girl who lives in Jingle Village. She is a pure blooded Human. Biography Dragon Ball Suno shows up in the series for the first time when she rescues Goku from the freezing weather that he isn't accustomed to when his airplane crashes in the cold northern region. She appears to have a crush on Goku, even asking her mother if she could keep him. When Goku had come back from Muscle Tower, she thought he was running to her, but he was actually running to the food she was holding. After the Red Ribbon Army Saga, she later appears in the anime filler of the King Piccolo Saga when King Piccolo disrupts a town's celebrations as she was about to give the King Furry some flowers. Goku's Traffic Safety Suno appears in Goku's Traffic Safety. She travels to West City to play with her cousin, Shinseki. On the way, she accompanies Goku and helps inform him of Traffic Safety. Dragon Ball Z She reappears later on in Dragon Ball Z (now an adult) when Goku asks for energy for the Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT, she makes her final appearance alongside Android 8 and the other villagers in episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision" when Goku takes them to New Planet Plant, before Earth explodes due to the use of the Black Star Dragon Balls by Baby. Video Game Appearances Suno appears at Jingle Village in the cutscenes of Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. She and Android 8 are heard talking in the final level of the Majin Buu Saga conclusion in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Suno appears in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 in the same role she had in the manga, and also in special bonus levels. In the bonus level 2-5, Suno befriends a Yeti and Android 8 attacks it thinking the Yeti had kidnapped Suno. In bonus level 2-6, Suno finds the Red Ribbon Robot that had piloted an airplane for Goku in the snow and asks Goku to find its five missing parts for Android 8 to repair it. Suno also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, trying to rescue Eighter from Muscle Tower. Voice Actresses *'Japanese Dub:' Naoko Watanabe (Anime) and Hiroko Emori (Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo) *'FUNimation Dub': Susan Huber (Anime) and Laura Bailey (Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo) *'Brazilian Dub: Fernanda Bullara' and Jussara Marques Trivia *Suno has red hair in the anime, but is blonde in the manga. *It is interesting to note that, not only are her subsequent appearances not canon to the manga by Akira Toriyama (except in the Kid Buu Saga), but that she is named after her first few anime appearances as well. *She resembles Penny, the little red-haired girl from Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. Also, Suno's mother looks very similar to Penny's Mother. *In the episode "Yamcha vs. Tien" of Dragon Ball, a girl resembling Suno is shown in the crowd while Oolong is searching for Master Roshi at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Gallery Category:Human Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Category:Females